Amnesia
by Leo-Sempai
Summary: Rainbow Dash ha sido enviada a Mobius para completar su mision pero ha perdido la memoria gracias a la energía y poder para viajar a través de un portal, Sonic casualmente se la encuentra desmayada en medio de 'Green Hill Zone' y decide llevarla con Tails, su mejor amigo, ¿que harán Sonic y Tails con respecto a Rainbow Dash? ...


Día de la independencia

Atención si tienes alguna idea que aportar no dudes en decírmela, **recuerda que este borrador solo llega hasta el capítulo 5** (son 15 capítulos para el primer fic) (fic es abreviación de Fanfic), esta historia tiene aprox. 3 fics.

Capítulo 1

En el tejado de un hospital se encontraba una chica de 14 años y un chico de 15 a su lado haciendo guardia, el chico tenía un arco con flechas en sus manos y la chica un palo de escoba con 2 cuchillos atados a sus extremos, la chica llevaba un parche en el ojo, una sudadera de media manga azul marino, unos jeans rajados de color verde pardo y unas zapatillas de deporte, el chico llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans rajados y unas zapatillas de deportes, -entonces, ¿cómo perdiste tu ojo?- preguntó el chico, la chica solo lo miró e hiso caso omiso por unos minutos, luego respondió-es una larga historia, pero creo que tenemos tiempo de más, bueno Alex creo que deberías saber cómo todo esto empezó…- el chico se llama Alex-…

"Era jueves 13 de agosto del 2013:

Era una mañana tan fría que parecía que te congelarías con solo salir de tu casa, las ventanas tenían un poco de hielo en los bordes, revisé mi teléfono móvil y vi que eran las 07:00 am, probablemente mis padres me dejaron dormir un poco más, me levante de la cama con los ojos somnolientos y las piernas temblorosas del frio, miré hacia el armario y no vi nada fuera de lo normal, miré hacia mi "escritorio" (la verdad es solo una mesa con un computador) y tampoco nada fuera de lo normal, caminé hacia mi baño y encontré mi uniforme que había hecho la noche pasada, serré la puerta y empecé a vestirme, al salir sentí que mi hermano mayor (solo por dos años, no es gran cosa) trataría uno de sus miles intentos fallidos de asustarme así que me di vuelta y como me lo esperaba él estaba ahí –maldita seas ¿Cómo es que siempre me descubres?- yo normalmente escucho cosas que los demás no pueden, mi doctor dice que tengo un oído agudo, pero por desgracia mis ojos no son lo mejor del mundo que digamos, ¿no sé si has escuchado el dicho "_ojo por ojo, diente por diente"? _bueno en mi caso es "_oído por ojos" _no me refiero a que soy ciega, me refiero a que no veo muchoo mejor como los demás.

Me había puesto mi uniforme y estaba desayunando con mi hermano y mi mama, mi papa viaja debido a su trabajo así que era normal que no estuviese a veces, (son viajes de negocios, para que quede claro) después de desayunar mi hermano y yo caminamos hacia el colegio y como siempre conversábamos en el camino, pero este día era realmente tranquilo, pero demasiado tranquilo para ser Santiago, tal vez era por ser temprano pero meh, al principio no me preocupe por eso.

Al llegar al colegio notamos que estaba tan callado que parecía un colegio abandonado, no había ni un profesor o alumno rondando -¿tú crees que es feriado?- le pregunte a mi hermano mientras entrabamos en el colegio – no lo creo… primero vamos a mi salón y después al tuyo ¿de acuerdo?- en momentos como estos solía ser algo protector como hermano, entramos a su salón de clases dejando nuestras mochilas fuera de este antes de entrar, estaba desierto, "que pasa, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?" me preguntaba repetidamente en mi cabeza, bajamos al primer piso con nuestras mochilas y las dejamos fuera de mi salón de clases, abrimos la puerta y tampoco había nadie, solo un teléfono botado en el piso del salón, este empezó a sonar, lo tomé y conteste-¿hola?- dije algo temerosa-buenos días, ¿es usted quien llamó a la policía?- miré a Estefan temerosa y susurre – es la policía – me pidió que lo pusiera en altavoz y el policía siguió hablando –señorita necesito que me responda… ¿fue usted quien llamo a la policía?- Estefan tomó el teléfono y siguió hablando ya que yo estaba paralizada, él es el único que conoce mi lado temeroso después de lo que pasó hace 3 años – señor ¿¡qué está pasando, porque el colegio esta desierto?! ¡Necesito saber, estoy con una niña de 10 años con migo! ... por favor… es mi hermanita…- el policía se quedó callado un momento –señor si están en la escuela será mejor que se vallan a casa, no es seguro, le daré algunas indicaciones para que ninguno salga herido… tome cualquier cosa que este a su alcance y proteja a su hermana, vallan a un lugar escondido de su escuela y quédense con la luz apagada y en total silencio, en unos minutos vamos a llegar pero necesito la dirección o el nombre de su colegio, cuando vallan a algún lugar hagan el menor ruido posible, con eso sobrevivirán por lo menos hasta que lleguemos, cuando encuentren un escondite díganme donde se encuentran, pero en silencio, buena suerte- mi hermano miró a nuestro alrededor y vio una escoba rota, tomó el palo de la escoba y dijo –es el colegio los cóndores de Vitacura, tengo un palo de escoba ¿eso sirve? – el policía dijo que si, Estefan me llevó a la librería del colegio que no estaba tan lejos del salón, durante el corto camino no vimos absolutamente nada fuera de lugar, a excepción de algunas mochilas tiradas en el suelo y algunas sillas y mesas fuera de su salón pero ninguna persona y/o animal, entramos en la biblioteca de la escuela pero tenía un olor horrible, era como entre tinta, libros y sangre, no sabía porque, pero sabía que no era bonito el futuro que nos esperaba, mi hermano llamo a la estación de policías y cuando le dijo nuestra ubicación colgó el teléfono y me miró - ¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- le pregunté – no lo sé, pero creo que el olor no ayuda mucho a tranquilizarse- nos sentamos en una esquina, me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi mano en el suelo pero al poner mi mano en el suelo sentía un líquido recorrerla miré hacia abajo y vi que el líquido era nada más que sangre y algunas telas de uniforme di un grito no muy fuerte, mi hermano al oír eso me tapó la boca al instante –oye no sé si escuchaste al policía pero se supone que deberíamos estar callados- mire mi mano con asco y me dieron ganas de vomitar, el olor era sofocante, pero gracias a mi buen oído pude escuchar cómo alguien venia y mi mueca de asco se volvió a una mueca de alegría, Estefan vio que venía una sombra de tamaño humano, podía escuchar los ruidos que hacia aquella sombra, parecía tratar de decir algo pero solo tartamudeaba, al pasar por la puerta quedé paralizada me tapé la boca como pude, Estefan hiso lo mismo pero también me tapó los ojos, lo que alcance a ver de la criatura era que era un estudiante de segundo medio que yo conocía, lo extraño era que tenía marcas de mordidas y la piel gris, escuche como mi hermano tomaba el palo de escoba, pero nunca me soltó, también escuche como se recargaba una pistola y disparaba, me quite la mano de Estefan y vi que la bala llego a la cabeza de la criatura, al caer la criatura mi hermano se levantó y se puso en guardia, otra figura de tamaño humano se iba acercando lentamente a nosotros, por la oscuridad de la habitación no la distinguí al principio, al acercarse mas vi que era el policía, Estefan no bajo la guardia, el policía se acercó a nosotros y dijo- vámonos, no podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo, es bueno ver que están bien pero ¿tienen padres cerca?- trague saliva, me levante y me puse detrás de Estefan, - si señor pero ¿Qué eran esas cosas?- el policía miro al cadáver y dijo – en el auto les diré -.

Nos subimos al auto donde había una niña más pequeña, parecía de 7 años, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y era ojo y usaba unos lentes, también llevaba uniforme, pero de un colegio que desconocía, había otro policía en el auto también, nos subimos, yo iba al medio y mi hermano a mi derecha, miré a la niña y le dije simpáticamente –hola- ella me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, el policía que estaba de copiloto nos vio de pies a cabeza luego suspiro de alivio y se dio vuelta de nuevo, el otro policía se subió al auto y empezamos a avanzar sin importar las reglas de transito la niña se aferró a mi como si quisiera que la protegiera y yo la rodee con mi brazo, después de unos minutos de total silencio Estefan empezó a hablar – ¿y bien? ¿Nos dirá que está pasando? No sé si sabe pero hace rato que estamos asustados, solo mire a estas dos niñas… sin ofender…- el policía copiloto se dio vuelta y nos empezó a hablar- la verdad es difícil de explicar… estamos en medio de una guerra mundial…- todos los que estábamos atrás estábamos paralizados, habíamos llegado a mi apartamento y el policía que estaba de piloto se bajó junto a mi hermano, mire a la niña que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y le dije –oye si quieres llorar puedes llorar en mí, la verdad no me importa mojarme, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?- la niña me miró extrañada y dijo – Florencia… y ¿tu?- le sonreí, era tierna, me recordaba a mi cuando tenía su edad – Aida- le acaricié el pelo a Florencia -¿ te puedo decir flor?- le pregunte, flor asintió y se acurruco en mi como si fuese su madre, - ¿y usted?- le pregunte al policía que estaba delante en el asiento de copiloto, él se dio vuelta – me llamo Antonio-

-y entonces señor Antonio, ¿en qué clase de guerra estamos?-

- no es fácil de explicar…- su cara se tornó sombría-… pero es más bien como una invasión… esas criaturas que tu vez allá afuera…-apunto a algunas de las criaturas que estaban bien lejos de nosotros-… son a lo que se les llama zombie.- mi mente tenía miles de preguntas que hacer, estaba horrorizada, esto solo lo veía en las películas, el policía que iba de piloto bajó junto a mi hermano, mi mamá un maletín, no sabía que llevaba pero conociendo a mi mamá debían de ser coas útiles, puse a flor en mis rodillas y me corrí hasta la ventana para dar espacio para que ellos pudieran sentarse, cuando todos estuvimos en el auto nos fuimos tan rápido como pudimos, mi mamá estaba tratando de llamar a mi papá quien nunca contestó, yo seguía paralizada viendo todas las criaturas que estaban lejos de nosotros caminar sin rumbo… (Interrupción)…"

-espera ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar a la parte de tu ojo?-

-paciencia, dije que deberías saber qué pasó con el mundo antes de lo que pasó con mi ojo, creí haber sido clara- Aida continuó con su historia: -entonces como decía…"después de andar un rato en auto nos detuvimos, había un grupo de ellos (zombis) que estorbaban el paso -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó flor, Antonio tomó una pistola de antemano y bajó el vidrio del copiloto, apuntó con la pistola pero no disparó, - ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! –pregunto mi mamá, la hicimos callar pero fue en vano, su grito los atrajo, los policías empezaron a dispararles en las cabezas pero eran demasiados, avanzamos más rápido con el auto y atropellando a todos los que se ponían en frente.

Después llegamos a un estilo de refugio improvisado en un hospital de las condes (no sé exactamente cuál) nos bajamos del auto, con curiosidad pregunté – ¿qué es esto?- me dijeron que era un refugio improvisado donde se encontraban pacientes y sobrevivientes, también me dijeron que la invasión había empezado la noche anterior, teniendo el mayor cuidado con lo que pudiese venir, yo iba aferrada a mi mamá al igual que flor, mi hermano iba adelante con los policías conversando de cualquier mier*a, oía ruidos de pisadas algo lejos por lo cual no me preocupe mucho, cuando los ruidos se iban acercando empecé a alarmarme, me adelante para hablar con los policías – disculpe Antonio pero oigo ruidos raros no muy lejos de aquí – Antonio se volteo hacia mí - ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?-

-La verdad es que solo los oigo, no puedo ver como los demás pero puedo oír mejor si-

- de acuerdo, tú vas a ser de mucha ayuda en el futuro jajaja- Antonio me chasconeo el cabello, por un momento sentí como si todo fuese un mal sueño cuando oí que los ruidos se iban acercando más y más rápido –se acercan más rápido a cada momento, hay que movernos- trataba de mantenerme con calma pero el pensar que esas cosas podrían venir en cualquier momento era sofocante, tenía que poner atención a cada ruido que escuchaba, los ruidos se escuchaban demasiado rápido, tanto que me asuste y tomé el arma de uno de los policías y mire hacia atrás pero gracias a mi estúpido hermano (la verdad es que lo quiero pero a veces puede ser un pinche pende*o) quien me la quitó sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Antonio los zombis llegaron, nosotros empezamos a correr tan rápido como pudimos, estábamos cerca de la puerta pero antes de poder entrar nos atraparon y algunos empezaron a tratar de mordernos, uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre mí y por suerte antes de hacerme algo fue estúpidamente derribado por un balazo en la cabeza que lo mató al instante, era Antonio mi madre y flor estaban dentro del refugio, mi hermano estaba peleando ( o intentando, normalmente uno no tiene experiencia peleando con armas o cosas así) codo a codo con el otro policía, me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta para entrar, antes de que pudiese entrar vi que mi hermano estaba siendo derribado por uno de los monstruos y tratando de ser mordido pero él se metía en bastantes peleas así que no era problema, corrí hacia el palo de escoba que había tirado mi hermano y le pegué al monstruo en la cabeza matándolo, no sabía cómo usar un arma, o en este caso un palo para "pelear", pero se sentía bien hacer algo bien por una vez, le extendí mi mano para levantarse y el la recibió, cuando una de las criaturas me agarró por detrás, me agarró el ojo izquierdo enterrándome sus uñas u tratando de meter sus dedos, traté de quitármelo pero me tenía agarrada con fuerza, le pegue con el palo en el cuello repetidas veces hasta votarlo, mi ojo me ardía, no soportaba el dolor, era demasiado, caminé hasta la puerta donde quedó la mitad de mi cuerpo adentro, después de eso no sé qué más pasó con el grupo de zombis o el policía que iba de piloto en el auto, tal vez se lo comieron o algo por el estilo, el ardor en mi ojo había desaparecido, al igual que este, en su lugar había una gasa y cinta adhesiva (de hospital, claro,) llena de sangre (pero yo no lo sabía hasta un poco después), estaba en una camilla rodeada de los que venían en el auto conmigo, mire a mi madre y a flor, luego a mi hermano y a Antonio, Estefan tenía un espejo en su mano y me lo pasó, me vi la cara y vi la gasa llena de sangre, no quería gritar porque sabía que un ruido podría molestar a algunos pacientes y refugiados, lloré como nunca antes, mis ojos nunca me importaron tanto pero nunca creí que llegaría a perder uno de ellos".

Desde entonces conocí un mundo diferente, el mundo invisible, no podía ver más allá de 10 metros, pero también tenía su lado bueno mis oídos ahora son más agudos que nunca, puedo oírte pestañear y respirar, si pierdes un sentido otro se te agudiza y como mis oídos ya eran agudos ahora ya son el doble- después del relato de Aida, hubo un silencio entre los dos chicos, Alex pensaba que ella lo perdió en algo más simple, su historia de cómo sobrevivió a la invasión no era tan interesante como la de Aida, además a ella la consideraba más que una amiga desde que ella le "salvó el trasero" por así decirlo, - vaya… no puedo decir otra cosa aparte de … vaya…-

-si, al principio no quería creerlo pero…-

-que pasa, por…-

-¡cállate!... oigo algo…- Aida se dio vuelta, sabiendo que había alguien con ellos, era alguien bastante callado, pero para Aida no, era alguien que respiraba fuerte, Aida se acercó un poco más a la entrada del tejado para tener una mejor vista del intruso- oye idiota… sal ya si no quieres que te meta el cuchillo por la oreja- el intruso salió y no era nada más ni nada menos que una joven de 11 años llamada Florencia, llevaba un polerón amarillo y falda de escuela, - oh eres tu flor… perdón…- flor se rio un poco, a pesar del momento siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo, -está bien, venía a decirles que se perderán su ración de la cena, la fila está llena hoy, los espero allá, y por cierto, lamento haber interrumpido su "momento privado"-

-¡cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nos tocó hacer guardia juntos! No tienes remedio- Aida veía a flor como una hermana menor y viceversa, para su edad flor era incluso más madura que Estefan (quien ya tenía 18), pero también tenía su sentido del humor, al terminar de llevar sus cosas a sus respectivas literas, Alex y Aida se fueron directo al comedor donde le daban a cada uno una ración de comida 3 veces al día, si tenían hambre fuera de los horarios de comida había que aguantarse o sacar una fruta, a lo mucho un pedazo de pan, ambos fueron por sus raciones, los cocineros siempre se encargaban de que todos comieran su ración, como de costumbre Aida se sentaba con su hermano; Estefan y su "hermanita" (por quererse y protegerse Aida y Estefan "adoptaron" a Florencia como hermana menor, además es una niña de 11 años sin padres) Florencia, como Alex no tenía donde sentarse a comer se sentaba con ellos después de entablar una relación de amistad, habían días donde el comedor era ruidoso, otros donde solo se oían los platos y los cubiertos, otros donde era la mitad ruidoso y la mitad callado, este día era ruidoso, como un colegio, la suerte de tener oídos agudos era que Aida podía escuchar todos los secretos de los demás, la cena era como cualquier otra siempre había un tema de conversación, este día Estefan alardeaba de cómo puede usar el rifle a 30 metros de distancia y darle en la cabeza a cualquiera – y entonces tome el rifle y apunté con el arma y cuando disparé…¡BAM!... Justo en la cabeza-

- yo desearía poder disparar así con mis flechas- dijo Alex con asombro-yo desearía usar un arma- dijo flor un poco decepcionada - …yo desearía ver a esa distancia…- dijo Aida con un poco de recelo, después de eso los "hermanos" se quedaron callados, ninguno sabía que decir, normalmente Aida nunca hablaba con recelo pero esta vez al parecer fue "la gota que rebalsó el vaso" al terminar su comida Aida se retiró del comedor sin decir más – quizás hay que darle tiempo- decía Estefan,-quizás deberías dejar de alardear de que puedes ver más allá de 10 metros… idiota…- decía flor, como siempre lo retaba cada vez que hacia algo estúpidamente ofensivo para ella o para cualquiera, -voy a hablar con ella- dijo Alex -espera… dale tiempo, se le pasará- decía flor, si no fuera por la edad se podría decir que incluso ella sería la segunda al mando.

El toque de queda del refugio era hasta las 10:00 P.M., a menos de que te toque guardia, Aida se tenía que hacer un chequeo médico una vez cada 6 meses para ver su ojo, para revisar si tenía infecciones o no, el doctor le veía el interior de la herida con una linterna de iluminación, no me refiero a que el cuarto es oscuro, solo que las luces de la habitación no podían ser tan brillantes, había que ahorrar energía, habían unas compañías eléctricas que todavía repartían electricidad con respaldo del gobierno –nop, no tienes nada malo, está sano completamente, ya puedes irte, tienes la suerte que otros no-

-pero otros pueden ver más allá de 10 metros-

-oye no te deprimas, no todo está perdido, otros no pueden oír como tú, puedes oír incluso mejor que un perro- el doctor o la mayoría de los adultos entendían su situación, probablemente sea porque de verdad se ponían en su lugar, no como otros refugiados que la miraban como si ella quisiera llamar la atención, en especial los grupos nuevos de sobrevivientes que llegaban recientemente –no digo que todo está perdido, solo que me gustaría ver un poco más, además nunca podré llegar a usar una pistola o un arma de fuego, tú me comprendes ¿no Carlos? – decía mientras se ponía su parche de nuevo, el doctor puso su mano en el hombro de Aida y le dijo – lo sé, pero aprovecha tu salud física y el que te queden muchos años por delante, eres fuerte y valiente, en la vida siempre hay que hacer un sacrificio, tienes muchas virtudes pero no te das la oportunidad de saber cuáles son… ahora vete a dormir antes de que te reten otra vez- Aida asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta sin antes decir – buenas noches, y gracias-.

Al dirigirse hacia los dormitorios oyó que un nuevo grupo de sobrevivientes había llegado, ella se acercó un poco más para oír mejor, trataba de divisar algo pero estaban muy lejos para su alcance de vista, se acercó más y más hasta que los pudo ver, algunos de sol sobrevivientes estaban mal heridos, otros intactos, eran siete en total, junto a ellos habían unos de los refugiados mayores (compañeros de Estefan), sin embargo su curiosidad no cambió nunca, ella se acercó más, oyendo todos los susurros y conversaciones de los demás, al parecer estaban tratando de hacer una cura para la invasión y se arruino gracias a que el zombie de prueba encontró una forma de alimentarse de la mitad de los científicos –(susurro) pff idiotas- dijo rodando los ojos para seguir su camino a las literas. Al llegar a las literas, Aida se fue directa a la suya con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se recostó en su cama y finalmente el sueño le ganó, ahora podría ir a un lugar sin invasiones, peleas o trabajos, el mundo de los sueños.

Capítulo 2

Eran las 9:00 A.M. y los refugiados tenían que levantarse, ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, las duchas estaban separadas por hombres y mujeres, obviamente habían cortinas que separaban las duchas de las mujeres y los hombres, haciendo cada ducha privada e individuales, al terminar de ducharse y vestirse Aida y Flor se dirigieron hasta el comedor donde las esperaban Estefan y Alex en la mesa que les correspondía, ambas fueron por su ración de comida y se sentaron en la mesa, el tema de conversación de hoy era el castigo de Aida por no aparecer durante el toque de queda, también el tema eran los sermones de Flor y Estefan, por otro lado Alex parecía muy callado, tanto que ni siquiera parecía tener alma, eso extrañó a la joven lo que provocó que le diera un golpe en el brazo (no tan fuerte) para despertarlo – oye pareces fantasma, ¿no me vas a regañar tú también?- Alex solo negó con la cabeza y terminó su plato –terminé- y luego se retiró sin decir más, como si el viento se llevará su alma.

Mientras tanto en una sala de control, donde había un montón de cámaras de seguridad, un guardia que no parecía pasar los 48 años viendo un reloj- que pasa lento el tiempo, ya debería de haber acabado mi turno- dijo acompañando su oración con un gruñido, pero el gruñido no venía de él, sino que venía de una persona moribunda, uno de los refugiados recientes, quien parecía enfermo-señor debo de advertirle que si se siente mal debe de ir a las sala de urgencia- el moribundo solo camino hacia el guardia y se le tiró encima para alcanzar un buen ángulo de su cuello, al hacerlo al instante lo mordió y el guardia perdió la conciencia, al abrir los ojos el guardia ya no era humano, era un infectado más, un zombie, ambos salieron de la habitación y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo comiéndose a los pocos habitantes que pasaban por los pasillos subterráneos.

Mientras tanto en el comedor aún estaban la familia de Aida (menos Alex) desayunando, cuando de pronto se oye en los parlantes una señal de emergencia –¡atención refugiados, evacuen el hospital, llévense a todas las familias y sobrevivientes posibles, repito, llévense a todas las familias!…¡ahhhhhhh!- la persona tras los parlantes no pudo terminar de avisar ya que solo quedaba el pánico en la instalación, los zombies habían encontrado una forma de entrar, Estefan como el mayor tomó a flor en su espalda y a Aida de la mano y salió del comedor buscando al desaparecido Alex –Aida ¿oyes algo?- Aida se tapaba los oídos (muy fuerte el ruido para ella) entre gritos, llantos y cortes de señal –¡duele!- dijo Aida, fueron directo a los camarotes donde se llevaron tan rápido como pudieron todas y cada una de sus pertenencias y algunas armas (para Estefan y flor) –¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto flor inocentemente-¡por la puta madre duele mucho!- Aida yacía en el piso quejándose del dolor que invadía sus oídos, en eso aparece un chico en la puerta de al menos 15 años con arco y flecha en sus manos, era nadie más ni nadie menos que Alex, con un frasco de anestesia en su otra mano, se paró junto a Aida y la inyectó en su brazo haciendo que se quede dormida al instante, Estefan solo sonríe, flor no sabía que pasaba, detrás de Alex aparece un refugiado (vivo) con una chaqueta color café y unos jeans, era Antonio, quien carga a la dormida Aida entre sus brazos – vámonos, creo que deben de haber autos atrás- todos salieron corriendo del lugar, pasaron por varios pasillos infestados de heridos y zombies, llegaron a los estacionamientos y vieron a pocos humanos (3) que aparentemente tuvieron la misma idea, se miraron entre sí como si estuviesen hablando con la mirada, todos se reunieron en uno de los transportes públicos (micros) y se fueron todos, uno de los sobrevivientes estaba de conductor, era un compañero de Estefan, quien tenía una chaqueta de cuero (similar a la de Alex) y también jeans (para resumir, todos debían tener jeans, eran como los pantalones que más se encontraban en las tiendas) , dejaron a la dormida Aida en uno de los asientos –gracias, de verdad gracias- dijo Estefan algo cansado de correr y matar, uno de los demás sobrevivientes se acercó a la dormida Aida para verla más de cerca, él era justamente el doctor que le revisaba el ojo cada 6 meses, era Carlos –dime que está dormida- flor asintió con la cabeza a lo que Carlos respondió con una sonrisa –que alivio, ella de verdad tiene suerte- Antonio se le acercó con una cara de confusión – a que se refiere con suerte, no sé si se dio cuenta pero le falta un ojo-

-bueno lo que pasa es que cuando perdió el ojo este estaba infectado, creí que un poco de la infección seguía en su piel pero al parecer no, es por eso que se hace un chequeo médico cada 6 meses-

-¿Cuánta anestesia le diste Alex?-

-creo que anestesia para una operación, aunque tal vez duerma como unas 4 horas, conociéndola- el tercer sobreviviente (quien era una chica) se sentó a un lado del joven quien conducía, ella llevaba un pantalón corto (short) y una camisa de color azul, Estefan se sentó en uno de los asientos más a fondo y empezó a ver una foto en donde estaba el de 12 años, sus padres y su pequeña hermana de 8 años en la puerta de su casa, el recordaba ese día, era el día que se mudaron a Santiago, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, se paró de su asiento y fue directo al grupo –tengo una idea- dijo interrumpiendo la conversación -¿Qué tal si vamos a las casa de cada uno y buscamos algo que nos pueda servir?- el chico que iba de conductor fue el primero en hablar-¡suena genial! ¿Cuál es la casa más cercana?- flor fue la que hablo después de eso –mi casa está cerca de aquí, reconozco la calle-

-entonces está decidido- dijo la chica que iba de copiloto- ¿Dónde está tu casa niña?-

- unas cuadras más a la derecha, supongo que la calle cambió poco después de todo, no esta tan podrida como las demás- el bus entro en un vecindario no muy grande, algo limpio pero igual había sangre seca en el suelo, también papeles y diarios de hace años (lo que era más extraño), -aquí- dijo flor, se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos, tenía varias flores alrededor, los 6 chicos se bajaron del auto-bus dejando a la durmiente adolecente sola –¡espera!- dijo Estefan, se subió rápido al bus y tomó a su durmiente hermana en su espalda ("a caballito") y luego bajó.

El grupo de personas entró en la casa, Habían papeles y documentos en el suelo, el primero en entrar fue Antonio seguido de Carlos y luego los demás, se escuchaban los ruidos al pisar la madera del suelo, Carlos tomó una foto de familia que había en el suelo, ahí estaban flor, su padre, su abuela, y su madre pero esta última tenía el estómago hinchado, tenía un bebé en el vientre –que pena- murmuró Carlos, flor se acercó y vio la foto, ella no lloró, solo tomó la foto y la puso en su mochila –no sientas pena, piensa que están en un mejor lugar- luego de eso siguieron caminando, en donde estaban Estefan y su compañero (sin contar a Aida inconsciente) se acercaron a un pequeño bar, en donde habían varias bebidas alcohólicas y algunas rotas –si tan solo hubieran vasos- dijo el compañero de Estefan -¿quién necesita vasos cuando están las botellas? Llévate algunas Pato- (el compañero de Estefan se llama patricio pero le dicen pato) – yo no puedo, tengo a la dormilona en mi espalda- ambos rieron despacio y siguieron su camino, mientras en donde estaban Antonio, Alex y la chica (el nombre después se sabrá) pasaban por el segundo piso entraban a barias habitaciones y luego salían con las manos bacías –espero que la idea de Estefan no sea en vano- dijo la chica –cálmate, vamos a ir a las casas de todos, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Alex –Daniela ¿y ustedes?-

-Alex-

-Antonio- los 3 chicos siguieron su camino hacia la siguiente habitación, en cuanto Alex abrió la puerta se encontraron con una sorpresa enorme, la cual los dejo con cara de felicidad.

En la planta baja de la casa se ve una agitada Daniela bajando las escaleras con rapidez –rápido vengan a ver esto- luego de eso sube las escaleras sin decir más, los demás la siguen y suben las escaleras tan rápido como ella, cuando subieron pasaron por el mismo pasillo, se detuvieron justo en la puerta (Estefan ya no cargaba a Aida en su espalda) y al ver la escena para la pequeña Flor fue algo emotivo, "están ahí" se dijo a sí misma en su mente, eran sus padres y su nuevo hermanito de no más de 4 años de edad durmiendo los tres en la cama, abrasados como si su vida dependiera de ello, flor empezó a llorar como nunca antes y gracias a eso sus padres y su hermano despertaron, sus padres al ver a su hija "perdida" también lloraron, los cuatro se dieron un abrazo familiar, aunque el niño no entendía nada igual lloraba.

Después de un rato la familia y el grupo se subieron al bus, donde el compañero de Estefan, Pato, seguía de conductor, los niños (Flor y su hermanito [el nombre después se sabrá]) se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos de sus padres, Aida estaba en uno de los asientos (aún dormida) junto con Alex (no pienses nada pervertido) durmiendo uno al lado del otro, los demás hablaban de lo que les esperará el futuro, el grupo había pasado casi todo el día en casa de Flor lo que les hiso pensar que se podrían quedar ahí pero si lo hacían no podrían ir a las casas de los demás, así que se llevaron a los padres de flor y a su hermano junto a sus pertenencias, ya habían pasado cerca de 6 horas en el viaje a casa de la niña (flor) ida y vuelta, la carretera estaba tranquila, se veían zombies de vez en cuando y aprovechando la situación los atropellaban, cuando ya eran como las 11 de la noche Aida por fin despertó, cuando vio a su lado derecho cio a Alex apoyado en su hombro, en eso se escucha el sonido de una cachetada, el grupo se dio vuelta y vio a una enfurecida Aida y un somnoliento Alex sobándose la mejilla, luego cuando Alex recuperó su concentración se paró de su asiento y dijo-¡¿por qué mierda hiciste eso?!- en eso Aida levanta la mano y le da otra cachetada y esta vez deja la mano marcada en su mejilla-¡¿Por qué?!... eso es lo que me pregunto yo ¡¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada y nunca apareciste después?!-

-…-se paró del asiento y repentinamente tomó a Aida de los hombros y la sacudió mientras decía-¡por qué eso no te incumbe idiota!-

Aida no hiso ni dijo nada más, se sentó junto a su hermano mayor y miró por la ventana, entre más despejaba su mente más preguntas le venían a la cabeza "aun no entiendo… porque… siempre que creo que todo está bien… algo anda mal, ¿porque dios nos abandonó… por que tuvo que dejarnos?" se preguntaba, se dio cuenta de los dos adultos y el niño que los acompañaban


End file.
